creativearticlefandomcom-20200214-history
University of the East
The University of the East (or '' Pamantasan ng Silangan'' in Filipino and commonly abbreviated as UE) is a private nonsectarian university located in University Belt Area, district of Sampaloc, Manila, Philippines. The university was founded in 1946 as a coeducational institution. Once labeled as the "Largest University in Asia" in terms of population, UE became the first university in Asia to have an enrollment of over 60,000 students. University of the East is one of the most financially stable universities in the Philippines in terms of assets. Realizing that education is the only way to escape poverty, Dr. Lucio C. Tan heavily invested in education. He bought the University of the East in 1990, which he considers his biggest feat in promoting education in the country. In over 65 years of existence, the University of the East has grown into a respected private university in the Philippines.The university is granted by the Commission on Higher Education with an Autonomous Status that was given to few tertiary institutions in terms of High Quality Education. Many colleges of the university have each been accredited the Level II and III status by the Philippine Association of Colleges and Universities Commission on Accreditation (PACUCOA) and Philippine Accrediting Agency of Schools, Colleges and Universities (PAASCU). At present UE offers degree programs in commerce and business administration, law, dentistry, engineering, arts and sciences, fine arts, education, computer technology, nursing, physical therapy, medicine, hospitality management and graduate studies. University of the East has two extension campuses, namely UE Caloocan and UERM in Quezon City. History The history of the University of the East starts in September 1946, in a rented room on Dasmariñas St., Manila, where 110 students enrolled in Certified Public Accountant (CPA) review classes. The group of business teachers led by Dr. Francisco T. Dalupan, Sr. that started the sessions made it their objective to help the country, which was still reeling from the war. Of the 110 students, four made it to top spots in the 1947 CPA board Examinations. On September 11, 1946, five people — namely Francisco Dalupan, Sr., Herminiglio Reyes, José Torres, Enia "Pangit" Mapa and Santiago de la Cruz — established the Philippine College of Commerce and Business Administration (PCCBA) along R. Papa St. in Sampaloc, Manila. The PCCBA admitted 350 students in the summer of 1947. The following year, more students enrolled and more academic units were organized, and the PCCBA moved to what is now UE's main campus on 2219 Claro M. Recto Avenue. PCCBA alumni performed successfully in the government's accountancy examinations. Because of this success, the government granted the PCCBA permission to establish other colleges, leading to the establishment of the Colleges of Liberal Arts, Business Administration, Dentistry, and the Graduate School of Business Administration. The PCCBA was granted university status on July 4, 1951 and was renamed the University of the East. Dalupan became UE's first president and chairman of its Board of Trustees. The first members of the Board were Herminigildo B. Reyes, a businessman, scholar, and former vice Ppresident of the University of the Philippines; Santiago F. de la Cruz, a CPA and business executive who later succeeded Dalupan as UE president; José L. Torres, a soldier, businessman, and accountant; and Jaime Hernández, former Secretary of Finance. The succeeding years saw the opening of the colleges of Law, Medicine, and Engineering, as well as the Graduate School of Education. The Graduate School later merged with the Graduate School of Business Administration. In June 1954, UE opened a new campus, then known as UE Tech, on a 4.86-hectare lot along Samson Road in Caloocan. UE Caloocan, which is now academically autonomous, is headed by a chancellor. The new Tan Yan Kee Academic Building houses the colleges of Arts and Sciences, Business Administration, and Fine Arts, whereas the College of Engineering has its own building. The UE Caloocan grounds have been used for ROTC and CAT instruction since 1986. In 1955, the UE purchased a one-hectare lot along Aurora Boulevard in Quezon City, where it established the College of Medicine. On May 17, 1957, the College was converted into a Foundation and named the UE Ramon Magsaysay Memorial Medical Center (UERMMMC). In 1962 the University acquired a 5,850-square meter lot across UERMMMC. This became the Research Center for Sciences, Humanities and Culture, which is home to two buildings. One housed the School of Music and Arts and the Ballet School while the other housed the College of Dentistry and research laboratories. The School of Music and Arts, now the College of Fine Arts, moved to the Caloocan campus in 1981. On the mid 1960s Dalupan commissioned the National Artist Guillermo Tolentino to create the symbol of every UEian, the Lualhati from the figure of CBA student Ophelia Salas. The College of Dentistry moved to the Recto (Manila) campus in school year 1988-1989. In 1967, the late President Diosdado Macapagal, father of President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, decided to teach part-time in the College of Business Administration and branded UE as the "People's University." Together with the expansion came rapid growth in enrollment. From the original 110 students in 1946, the student population steadily grew each year until 1960, when UE became the first Philippine university have an enrollment of over 60,000. The highest enrollment record was achieved during the first semester of school year 1975-1976, with 67,443 students registered. Today, the body of UE alumni is over 250,000 strong. The economic crisis and recession that hit the Philippines in the 1980s did not spare UE. The devaluation of the peso, rising inflation, the high cost of wages, coupled with faculty, personnel and student strikes affected UE. Enrollment declined. This period intensified into a crisis that almost led to the school's being sold to a foreign religious group. Financial trouble and academic decline continued to burden UE throughout the 1980s. For a brief period in 1984, a controlling interest in the university was held by an entity of Maharishi Mahesh Yogi's Transcendental Meditation movement. Students boycotted classes and held protests against the takeover, and in short time control was returned to stakeholders. Dr. Isidro D. Cariño, who became UE president in 1984, began applying measures that included personnel reduction, cost-cutting measures, and renting out of school premises and facilities on short- and long-term leases. UE began offering a ladderized curriculum, a special course for executives, programs from the Institute for Computer Studies and Systems, and scholarships for accounting and engineering students. The lease of facilities enabled UE to hold back tuition fee increases in 1986-1987 and 1987-1988. When Cariño was appointed Secretary of Education of the Philippines in 1990, Panfilo O. Domingo, former President of Philippine National Bank, took over as Chairman of the Board of Trustees and became Chief Executive Officer and Acting President of the University. Domingo immediately worked to cure the financial ills of the University by retiring its short-term debts and instituting fiscal and operational reforms. Within five years, the University's loans were substantially reduced and the long-accumulated operating deficit was eliminated from the books. At the same time, Domingo began a massive rehabilitation of UE's infrastructure and academics. University of the East is one of the most financially stable universities in the Philippines in terms of assets. Realizing that education is the only way to escape poverty, Dr. Lucio C. Tan heavily invested in education. He bought the University of the East in 1990, which he considers his biggest feat in promoting education in the country. In 1992, former Treasurer of the Philippines Rosalina S. Cajucom became UE President. After she retired in mid-1995, Domingo reassumed the presidency until the appointment of Dr. Josefina R. Cortes to the position in 1997. She was succeeded by Mr. Baltazar N. Endriga following her 2003 retirement. UE's programs have seen success from its inception up to the early 1980s, when UE graduates were among the topnotchers list of the CPA board exams. The University has likewise yielded topnotchers in other licensure board exams in Dentistry, Engineering, Education, Medicine, Nursing and Physical Therapy. To date, UE Manila has been granted Autonomous Status by the Commission on Higher Education, while many of its Colleges have each been given Level II accreditation by the Philippine Association of Colleges and Universities Commission on Accreditation (PACUCOA). The UERMMMC Colleges, for their part, have been accredited by the Philippine Accrediting Agency of Schools, Colleges and University(PAASCU). The College of Medicine and Nursing has level II and level III respectively. Recently the University was labeled as "One of the Most Wired Universities in the Country" by the Computer World Magazine and Enterprise Magazine. Featured in the 2006 Computerworld Premier 100 of Computer World Magazine, the university ranked 15 among the top 100 corporations and companies in the use of Information Technology and is the only educational institution on the list. The University migrated from ATM to Gigabit Ethernet to support growing online requirements, expanding online learning capabilities and improving administrative functionality at its Manila campus with an Ethernet networking solution from Nortel Networks. The upgrade will significantly improve speed and performance of student and faculty access to online learning resources and academic records. The upgrade will also support the University’s plan for a unified communications network ultimately linking the Manila facility with campuses in Caloocan and Quezon City. Presently the Commission on Higher Education (CHED) has identified the University of the East as a Center of Development in Information Technology Education. The Information Technology Department was identified as a Center of Development in Information Technology Education from March 1, 2007 to December 31, 2010. In October 6, 2009, the Commission on Higher Education granted the Autonomous Status to the UE-Manila campus. This is CHED's highest recognition of UE's accomplishments, adherence to quality assurance and commitment to public responsibility and accountability. On September 2011, the University of the East will celebrate it's 65th Foundation Anniversary. 65 years of Nurturing the minds and Touching the Lives of the Filipino Youth. Also on this year, The University of the East College of Computer Studies and System will offer the Bachelor of Science in Multimedia Arts, The UE CCSS’ Bachelor of Science in Multimedia Arts course is expected to produce future, globally competitive generations of website developers, graphic designers, desktop publishers, role-playing games and other computer games developers, audio-visual editors and producers, digital imaging experts and others. Governance of the University Board of trustees * Honorable Dr. Lucio Tan * * Honorable Jaime J. Bautista, Vice Chairman of the Board Honorable Trustees: * David O. Chua * Corazon S. de la Paz-Bernardo * P. Siervo Dizon * Ester A. Garcia * Carmelita G. Mateo * Andres R. Narvasa * Jose Ngaw * Cornelio T. Peralta * Wilson T. Young Academic Council * President and Chief Academic Officer: Dr. Ester Albano-Garcia * UE Manila Chancellor: Dr. Linda P. Santiago * UE Caloocan Chancellor: Dr. Zosimo M. Battad Deans * Dean Justina M. Evangelista, College of Arts and Sciences - Manila * Dean Rhodora Luciano, College of Dentistry - Manila * Dean Julian Abuso, College of Arts and Sciences - Caloocan * Dean Rogelio Palomutan, College of Business Administration - Caloocan * Dean Veronica Elizalde, College of Business Administration-Manila * Dean Evelina M. Vicencio, College Education * Dean Rodany A. Merida, College of Computer Studies and Systems * Dean Victor R. Macam Jr., College of Engineering-Caloocan * Dean Dominador S. Pagbilao, College of Engineering-Manila * Dean Celino B. Santiago, College of Fine Arts Satellite Campuses * University of the East Caloocan - Located in Caloocan City, along Samson Road. An autonomous unit headed by a Chancellor with the College of Business Administration, Arts and Sciences, Engineering, and Fine Arts. UE Caloocan is called Caloocan Campus to distinguish it from the Manila Campus on C.M. Recto Avenue. * University of the East Ramon Magsaysay Memorial Medical Center (UERMMMC) - Located in Quezon City, along Aurora Boulevard. UERMMMC is a non-stock, non-profit foundation and a memorial to President Ramon Magsaysay since 1957. UERM has four departments, namely College of Medicine, Nursing, Physical Therapy and Graduate School. Academics Colleges Many Colleges of University of the East Manila have each been accredited the Level II and III status by the Philippine Association of Colleges and Universities Commission on Accreditation (PACUCOA) and Philippine Accrediting Agency of Schools, Colleges and Universities (PAASCU). The Commission on Higher Education (CHED) has identified the Information Technology Department as a Center of Development in Information Technology Education. *College of Business Administration *College of Law *College of Dentistry *College of Computer Studies and System *College of Arts and Sciences *College of Engineering *College of Fine Arts *College of Education **Basic Education - Elementary and High School Department (EHSD) *** Elementary *** High School The University of the East Ramon Magsaysay Memorial Medical Center (UERMMMC) Colleges, for their part, have been accredited in high levels by the PAASCU. The College of Medicine has level III accreditation, Innovative Curriculum, Recognized as a Center of Excellence in Research by the Department of Science and Technology. The College of Nursing has level III and accredited by the Commission on Higher Education as Centers of Excellence. *UERMMMC College of Medicine *UERMMMC College of Nursing *UERMMMC College of Physical Therapy Graduate School The UE Graduate School resulted from the 1982 merging of the Graduate School of Business (established in 1948) and the Graduate School of Education (established in 1963) At present, the UE Graduate School offers master's and doctorate programs in the fields of Business, Education, Public Administration, Sciences, Construction Management, Philosophy, Dentistry and Information Management. The UERMMMC Graduate School or University of the East Ramon Magsaysay Memorial Medical Center Graduate School offers master's in the field of medicine, nursing and physical therapy. Campus The UE Manila Campus also known as the UE Main Campus consists of twelve buildings, located on the heart of University Belt area, Sampaloc, Manila. The campus faces Claro M. Recto Avenue, nearby Mendiola Street and Legarda LRT Station. All of the campuses are fully integrated with the Smart ID System, designed for the interest and security of the whole UE community. One of the beautification project of the university is the construction of the Tan Yan Kee Park. On October 6, 2009, the Commission on Higher Education has granted the Autonomous status to the University of the East-Manila Campus. This is CHED's highest recognition of UE's accomplishments, adherence to quality assurance and commitment to public responsibility and accountability. Main Library The Main Library is the hub of the entire system of libraries in the University of the East. It is the largest of the libraries in the system. It has sections for Circulation, Reserve, CCSS Library, Acquisitions, Cataloging, Reference, Filipiniana, and Periodicals, which are housed on the POD-CIT Building. Bibliographic access to the library collections is through the Online Public Access Catalog (OPAC) terminals available in all the libraries. Notable alumni The University of the East has produced thousands of graduates from its over 65 years of existence. Prominents are Manuel "Kabayan" L. De Castro, former Vice President of the Philippines, former Senator and broadcaster. Other senators are Alfredo S. Lim and Robert “Sonny” Jaworski. The university produced Justices from the Supreme Court of the Philippines, Court of Appeals and other legal luminaries, namely Justice Lucas P. Bersamin, Justice Dante O. Tinga , Justice Normandie B. Pizzaro and Justice Japar B. Dimaampao. Also UE has produced many government officials, such as members of the Congress of the Philippines, governors and mayors. Other distinguished alumni are businessmen Andrew Tan, Rizalino S. Navarro, Manuel M. Lopez and Wilson T. Young. Broadcaster Peter Musngi, Quinito Henson, Erwin Tulfo, Ramon Tulfo, Deo Macalma and Ricky Lo. Sports icons such as Baby Dalupan, Jerry Codiñera, Allan Caidic, Derrick Pumaren, James Yap Athletics Further information: UE Red Warriors UE Red Warriors University of the East is one of the schools in the University Athletic Association of the Philippines. UE hosted of the 2006-2007 season with the theme “Achieving Excellence in Sports Through Unity, Harmony and Commitment.” The Seniors basketball team is called the UE Red Warriors. The women's teams are called the Amazons, while the Juniors teams are the Pages. The University colors are Red and White.Sports Events, UE Dawn 2006 Diamond Jubilee Edition, University of the East, 2006. The University fields teams and has won championships in athletics, basketball, chess, fencing, football, gymnastics, softball and weightlifting in UAAP tournaments. Some UE students have also participated in the Southeast Asian Games and other tournaments. UE is also a member of Shakey's V-League, Father Martin Cup, and the Home and Away Invitational League (HAIL), where it has won as champion in men's basketball. The UE Red Warriors were crowned as the champions of the fourth 2006 Collegiate Champions League (CCL). The Warriors' accomplishment were capturing the HAIL Championship again. The UE Red Warriors ruled the 2007 Home and Away Invitational League (HAIL) basketball tournament, capturing their 3rd straight championship in three years. The men's basketball team is currently tied with the UST Growling Tigers as the second winningest team in UAAP history, with 18 titles, most of them coming from the time of Robert Jaworski and coach Baby Dalupan. The Red Warriors hold the longest senior basketball championship run with seven straight UAAP titles. They also hold the longest finals appearance streak, with sixteen straight from 1957 to 1972. UAAP Season 72 Basketball Tournament Lawrence Chongson, the Coach of the Cobra Energy Drink team in the Philippine Basketball League (PBL) The University of the East (UE) Red Warriors finally closed the curtains for the Far Eastern University (FEU) Tamaraws on their way to the UAAP Season 72 Finals. The Warriors lost the crucial last game of the best-of-three finals with the Ateneo de Manila University Blue Eagles with honor. They thus lost their shot at the Season 72 UAAP crown. First year head coach, Lawrence Chongson lauded his boys for their efforts, especially for their will for not giving up. UAAP Season 70 Basketball Tournament The Red Warriors completed a rare 14 - 0 sweep of the elimination rounds, with winning margins above 16 points. Aside from surpassing the 9 - 0 start of the 1986 UE squad bannered by Jerry Codiñera, the Warriors clinched an automatic finals berth and matching the 14 - 0 record accomplished 14 years ago by the UST Growling Tigers, which automatically claimed them the 1993 title. The Red Warriors however lost to the De La Salle Green Archers, which swept the Warriors in their best-of-three Finals series in a score of 73-64 victory on Game 2, October 7 at the Big Dome. References * University of the East http://www.ue.edu.ph * University of the East Caloocan http://www.ue.edu.ph/caloocan * University of the East Diamond Jubilee : What is Our Role?. Published by University of the East, Dawn, 2006 * 60 Outstanding Alumni - UE Today, The Diamond Jubilee Awards 2006: A Celebration of Achievement, Published by University of the East, UE Today, September 2006 / issn # 0118-3931 * Computer World Magazine, 2006 Computerworld Premier 100, August-September 2006 Edition * Enterprise Magazine Philippines * The University of the East 2006 Diamond Jubilee Awards Commemorative Book * UE Today, Editorial http://online.ue.edu.ph/manila/uetoday/?nav=uetoday02.htm&archive=200602 * Population of Philippine Schools. May not be up-to-date and accurate. External links * University of the East * University of the East - Caloocan Campus * UERMMMC Hospital * University of the East Forum * University of the East - High School - Manila (Temporary Site) * UERM Forum * UERMMMC.net * UE Portals * Official UE Red Tribe Organization Forum * COMputer Students SOciety (COMSSO) * Category:Educational institutions established in 1946 Category:University Athletic Association of the Philippines Category:Universities and colleges in the Philippines pam:University of the East tl:Pamantasan ng Silangan